marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Miles Warren (Earth-616)
Professor Guarinus | Identity = Known to Authorities | Affiliation = Formerly Peter Parker, Abby-L, Gwen Stacy Clones, Kaine, Joyce Delaney, Ben Reilly, Spidercide, The Queen, Miles Warren Clones, Spider-King, Spider-Queens, Spider-Clones, Carrion, | Relatives = Monica Warren (wife, deceased); unnamed son (deceased); unnamed daughter (deceased); Jackal (New Man) (alleged son / possible creation); Raymond Warren (brother); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 175 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Scientist; former biochemistry instructor | Education = | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Steve Ditko; Gerry Conway; Ross Andru | First = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 31 | First2 = (As Miles Warren) (As the Jackal) | Quotation = Pay attention. Class is in session. Ever hear of "The Butterfly Effect"? How going back in time and stepping on one bug could wipe out the present? Just imagine, then, what I'm about to do to the future. Heard about how Earth's bumblebee population took a hit? How it might destroy our planet's entire ecosystem? That was me. I did it for a lark. Just to see if I could. This, however, this is work. And after months of bedbug outbreaks... (You can thank me later, Manhattan)... I believe I've finally cooked up the perfect batch. They're ready. C'mon, babies... Time to leave the nest. Or should I say nests? Thousand of locations around the city. Can you hear them? Scurrying? The pitter patter of their little feet? Nom. Nom. Nom. Good night, New York. Sleep tight. Have a bite. It's on me. My name is Miles Warren. And [[Homo sapiens|you... All of you... You]] are my science experiment. | Speaker = Jackal (Miles Warren) | QuoteSource = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 659 | HistoryText = Early Life Miles Warren was once a professor of biochemistry at Empire State University. At some point, he studied genetics under the tutelage of the High Evolutionary, and even created a Man-Jackal based on the Evolutionary's New Men work. However, the Man-Jackal escaped and apparently killed Warren's first wife and children, causing him to become unstable. He was expelled from the Evolutionary's headquarters due (in part) to his cloning experiments, which the High Evolutionary reportedly dismissed as stagnating human evolution instead of improving it. Warren was also a charismatic figure among the New Men, and the Evolutionary wanted Warren gone to prevent his New Men from dreaming beyond their station. Gwen Stacy Miles fell in love with one of his students, Gwen Stacy, who was the girlfriend of Peter Parker at the time. After Gwen was killed by the original Green Goblin, Miles blamed Spider-Man for her death and turned his attention towards methods of cloning humans, being inspired by the successful cloning of a full-grown frog by his lab partner, Anthony Serba. Using the cell samples of his students that Serba had collected, and with the aid of the Scrier (who was secretly working for Norman Osborn, a.k.a. the Green Goblin), Miles worked to create clones of both Gwen Stacy and Peter Parker, discovering Peter was Spider-Man while analyzing his cells. His first successful attempt at cloning a human being was Abby-L, a hideous clone of Gwen Stacy with the power to degenerate any living being she touched. At some point, Miles struck a deal with Abby-L in that he would not clone anyone ever again and she would not kill him. Abby-L left afterwards, prompting him to continue his experiments. His second successful attempt was a clone of Peter Parker, but he quickly began to show signs of degeneration. Miles decided to kill him, but the clone managed to escape before he could do so. The Jackal Confronted by Serba about the humans he cloned, Miles went completely insane and killed him, developing the personality of the Jackal as he tried to convince himself that someone else had killed his assistant rather than himself. Miles spent the following months refining the cloning process to successfully create clones who did not suffer from the tell-tale degeneration, which he ultimately accomplished, while also training his body and creating the equipment he would use as the Jackal to eventually confront Spider-Man. Seeking punishment for Spider-Man, the Jackal attempted to manipulate the Punisher into killing Spider-Man, but when the Punisher learned of the Jackal's deception, he turned against him. In order to torture Spider-Man emotionally, the Jackal sent one of Gwen Stacy's clones after him. He later sent Scorpion to kill Spider-Man at the hospital where his aunt was recovering after the shock of seeing Gwen Stacy made her faint, but Scorpion didn't know Spider-Man's secret identity and thus thought the Jackal had played with him when he invaded the hospital room and only found May and her nephew. Scorpion was eventually defeated by Spider-Man and arrested by the police. After helping Tarantula escape prison, the Jackal and his new ally captured Spider-Man and took him to the George Washington Bridge, the place where Gwen Stacy died, to finally kill him. The Jackal threw a chained up Spider-Man into the river below and escaped with both Tarantula and Gwen Stacy's clone, not knowing that Spider-Man managed to break his own fall. When approached by Parker and Ned Leeds about the mysterious return of Gwen Stacy, Miles made them suspect of his deceased lab assistant, leading Peter (as Spider-Man) to search for Serba in his apartment, where he was ambushed by the Tarantula. When Tarantula failed to subdue Spider-Man, the Jackal confronted him, revealing he was Miles Warren all along. The Jackal defeated Spider-Man and took him to his hideout, where Spider-Man fought him once again when he woke up. The Jackal escaped, but not without telling Spider-Man to meet him at Shea Stadium later that night. A clone of Miles dressed as the Jackal drugged Spider-Man as soon as he arrived at Shea Stadium, and forced him to fight against his own clone to save the life of Ned Leeds, who the Jackal had kidnapped and tied to a time-bomb. The bomb eventually went off and destroyed Shea Stadium, burying everyone there under its wreckage and killing Miles Warren's clone. Clone Saga Right after the explosion of the Shea Stadium, the true Jackal came out of the shadows to put the next phase of his revenge plan in motion: to strip Peter Parker of his identity. After examining the Spider-Men to discover who was the clone, the Jackal injected a drug capable of simulating death in the original, which led the Spider-Clone to dump his body into a smokestack. After rescuing Spider-Man and dropping the body of a failed Spider-Clone into the smokestack to create further confusion in the future, the Jackal erased Peter Parker's memories and implanted new ones that led him to wander the world as Ben Reilly and later become the Scarlet Spider. However, unbeknownst to the Jackal, his equipment had been sabotaged by his new lab assistant, Seward Trainer, under the orders of the Scrier to make him think that the Spider-Clone was the original Spider-Man, thus preventing Miles to take revenge on Peter while granting this honor to the Scrier's superior, Norman Osborn. After Ben Reilly's death at the hands of the Green Goblin, the real Miles Warren collected a DNA sample from his dissolved remains to use in future experiments. Daredevil vs. Punisher Calling himself The Professor, the Jackal resurfaced some time later, somewhat older than before, and helped Hammerhead gain influence in the criminal underworld after the Kingpin's fall. But betrayed him after being arrested due to the actions of Daredevil, taking control of the criminal empire he was helping him build, and controlling it from inside the prison, where he claimed he was safe. Spider-Island After Kaine was killed by the Kravinoff Family during their Grim Hunt, the Jackal retrieved his fallen son only to be attacked by Abby-L for not fulfilling his part on their deal. Kaine, who had just mutated into a monstrous spider-creature the Jackal named Tarantula, saved him from death as his laboratory collapsed around them as result of his battle against Abby-L. The Jackal was then approached by Adriana Soria, who revealed to him she was responsible for Abby-L's return as she wanted to test him before giving him new samples of Peter Parker's cells, from the time she turned him into a spider. Excited with what he could achieve with it, the Jackal joined Soria in her next endeavour: to turn everyone on Earth into giant spiders under her control, which would amplify her powers due to her connection to the Web of Life and Destiny and make her the most powerful being on the planet. The Jackal released thousands of bugs infected with the Spider-Virus, which was capable of giving powers similar to those of Spider-Man to anyone infected with it, throughout Manhattan and observed what the infected did with their newfound power. Already expecting Soria's plans to fail, the Jackal sent a clone of himself to assist her in his place and, following her death, gathered DNA samples from her corpse. Alpha Taking interest on the new young hero known as Alpha for his connection to Parker, Warren sent two clones of himself as well as his Spider Queens (clones of Adriana Soria) to kidnap the teen in order to clone him and have his clones mate with the Spider Queens to create a powerful army under his control. However, to Warren's disappointment, Alpha's clones didn't have any of his powers as the accident that gave them to him did not alter his DNA. Seeing that would lead them to nowhere, one of the Jackal clones pressed a red button that destroyed all the clones present, including himself. Sibling Rivalry Using stolen genetic material from Mister Sinister, the Jackal created a girl with three strands of DNA: human, spider, and mutant. He unleashed the girl in her monstrous form in New York, where she was eventually defeated by Spider-Man and the X-Men. After sending Carrion after Spider-Man, leading him into direct conflict with many heroes throughout New York, including the Avengers, the Jackal sent more of his monstrous clones possessing the abilities of the X-Men to capture Kaine and Spider-Man, wanting to acquire fresh samples of Peter's DNA. The mutated clones and the Jackal's lab, along with his collection of DNA samples, were destroyed in the ensuing battle. In its aftermath, the Jackal salvaged a sample of Kaine's DNA from his lab's wreckage. Clone Conspiracy Miles Warren brought Ben Reilly back to life through a new cloning procedure he devised that allowed his subjects to retain old memories, in the case of Ben, to the point of his death. As the procedure caused the clones to suffer from cellular degradation, Miles constantly killed and resurrected Ben in an attempt to find a cure for it. Miles was almost killed by Ben when he managed to break free from the shackles used to restrain him, but Ben realized there were other ways to deal with Miles and thus decided to knock him unconscious in order to clone him. Miles was then tricked into believing he was a clone by Ben, who convinced him and his clones to work for him in return for the pills he created to keep the cellular degeneration at bay. Ben took on the identity of the Jackal, impersonating the real Miles Warren, and created New U Technologies with the intention to use Warren's new cloning technology for good. Following the death of his clones (caused by a signal set off by Ben to destabilize the bodies of New U's clones worldwide), a vengeful Miles Warren went to Ben Reilly's safe house, which was built by Miles and his clones to resemble Aunt May's house, to destroy what was left of his resources. When Ben arrived at the house, the Jackal set it on fire and attacked him. The Jackal was subsequently defeated and left to die under the wreckage of the burning house. Marvel Team-Up During a presentation at the Empire State University, a recovered Jackal tried to steal a neural net developed by Dr. Yesenia Rosario to improve his cloning work, but was stopped by the combined efforts of Spider-Man and Ms. Marvel. With the neural net destroyed, the Jackal tried to steal all the data Dr. Rosario had of the project, but was again stopped by Spider-Man and Ms. Marvel, who were body-swapped at the time. Ghost-Spider The Jackal surfaced in Empire State University once more, under the guise of "Professor Guarinus." He injected himself with actual jackal DNA, allowing himself to take a form resembling that of his iconic green costume, but for real. He was shocked to bump into who he thought was his reality's Gwen Stacy, but was actually her super-powered counterpart from another reality, Earth-65, who had recently enrolled in his reality's ESU. He recruited another new student, Benji, to befriend this Gwen in exchange for something. When Gwen opened a portal to her universe, the Jackal followed her through it without her knowing, and ended up on Earth-65. There he allied with his Earth-65 counterpart in order to capture Gwen. Upon capturing her, Jackal killed his counterpart, and tried to convince Gwen about their love, but Gwen's band, the Mary Janes, came to her aid, and they escaped the Jackal. | Powers = Transformation: Jackal has recently developed a formula that allows him to assume the guise of his iconic green costume. | Abilities = Genius Intelligence: Miles Warren was a genius in the fields of biochemistry, genetics, and cloning. Skilled martial artist and gymnast. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Advanced gadgets and devices as needed. Access to state-of-the-art laboratories. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The story of the Man-Jackal killing Warren's family was deliberately vague and prompted curiosity from the Scarlet Spider during the High Evolutionary's retelling of it. There was a strong indication that there was more to the story. Possible suggestions were that the Jackal from the Clone Saga was the Man-Jackal, merely assuming the identity of Miles Warren. Another suggestion was that Warren himself was the Man-Jackal, in a Jekyll/Hyde sort of personality split. Whatever the case, these hints were never followed up on further. * During the Alpha ordeal, a Jackal clone claimed the real Jackal always send a substitute in his place whenever there's direct confrontation. * The Jackal who followed Ghost-Spider to her home reality was hinted to be a clone when he alleged to be half his counterpart's age "thanks to the miracle of cloning." | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Jackal (Marvel Comics) | Links = }} pt-br:Miles Warren (Terra-616) Category:Cloners Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Regeneration Category:Spider Island Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Geneticists Category:Warren Family Category:Gymnasts Category:Crimelords Category:Spider-Island casualties Category:Empire State University Faculty Category:Insanity Category:Shapeshifters Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Ravencroft Institute Patients